In general, electrical transformers are devices that are connected in series to a transmission and distribution system to transform alternating voltage or current from one level to another using a electromagnetic induction phenomenon.
In the meantime, harmonics and unbalanced current are generated in an electric power system due to an increase in a non-linear load along with the development of power semiconductors. Such harmonics and unbalanced current are inputted to a power supply of low impedance, which leads to several problems including overheating of cables, an increase in power loss due to magnetic saturation of transformer cores, erroneous operation of electric devices, etc.
A K-factor transformer of increased capacity, a harmonics reduction device serving as an aid for the transformer, a current unbalance compensation device, a reactor, and the like are separately installed to reduce damage caused by harmonics and current unbalance. However, this solution to the above-mentioned problem is extremely low in price efficiency and economic efficiency due to problems such as increase in investment costs involved in dual facility investment and installation space security.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a hybrid transformer having a transformation function and an improved function of harmonics and current unbalance in order to solve the above-mentioned problems and secure price efficiency and economical efficiency.